He Shouldn't Have to Fight
by XxPinkSparklesxX
Summary: A two-shot about the Cell Games. Gohan shouldn't have to fight. Sort of AU. First chapter in the Gohan's POV and the second is in Goku's POV.
1. How Could You Just Let Me Fight?

Standing on boulders with the wind blowing up against me  
As you called out my name  
My heart almost stopped  
Did you just mutter my name?

I feel my heart stop  
The way you spoke of me just leaves me in shock  
I'm not who you are describing  
I'm not a warrior.

I can't move  
I fear to fight  
Why can't you fight?  
Like it's always been?  
You've always been my hero so how can I be yours or anyone's for that matter?  
Help me please Daddy…

As you fly next to me and kneel to my level  
I just want to cry like a four year old again and hide behind your leg and grab onto it like a dear child.  
Is this a joke father?  
I know to you have always believed in me but, this is insane.

I wish I didn't know any better right now  
As you place your loving hands on my shoulders  
I long to look away; I don't want to fight.

I'm terrified  
I can't fight like you, how can you expect me to?  
I know I'm your son and I have your blood but, I'm different from you. Can't you see?  
The ability to see the fight shocked me but…

Daddy!  
I'm not ready! I'm just a child!  
But, I'm your child…

As words form in my mouth, I agree to fight  
I fly down the boulders and face my fears head on like you always have done  
I hear the arguments everyone is having with you Dad  
Sadly, my heart agrees with .word of it but, you don't see.

I start to fight, the fear inside of me fades but, it lingers  
Cell's voice continues to taunt and haunt me and pierces through my very soul  
He then let's off his Cell Juniors  
After I tell him about my powers.

I should've never muttered a word  
It should be me getting kicked down and beaten  
It's all my fault.

As they continue to attack and hurt you Daddy  
I still wonder…

How could you just let me fight?  
I'm only eleven years old!


	2. It Should Be Me

I breathe heavily  
Knowing you always put your faith in me  
If only you could see your own power  
Maybe you wouldn't doubt yourself so much

I call your name  
Not knowing what you would do  
I'm sorry I have had this plan for so long  
But, I wasn't sure what else I could do  
I would rather it be me than you  
But, I don't have the power you do son

I see your shock  
And your fear  
But, you try to hide it  
You've always been afraid  
You're not the only one Gohan, I'm scared too  
I'd rather it be me than you

I fly with the gusty wind towards you  
I'm asking so much  
And I really don't want to  
I just want to hold you  
Like you were that scared four year old boy in front of me  
But, you're a warrior now  
You have the power

I kneel down to your level and put my hands to your shoulders  
I wish I could make this day go away  
If only there was peace this wouldn't be happening  
But, this is what we are fighting for

In my heart I want to be your hero  
But, you're going to be the hero now  
Sometimes when you have the power inside of you  
You must be your own hero  
I wish it wasn't this way son  
But, you're the only one

I ask you to fight  
To end Cell  
I don't want you to kill  
But, I'm not as strong as you  
And some of the words you always say to me  
I'll be saying them now  
Because you're the strongest  
Yet, you don't realise it

I see the doubt inside your eyes  
Your teal eyes don't lie  
But, they don't want to let me down

I feel so guilty  
What kind of father sends their own son up to a monster like that?  
A father who can no longer fight

Your blonde hair sways as you say you will fight  
As you fly down  
Everyone disagrees  
But, they can't see  
How much I wish it was me

As Gohan starts to fight  
He let's himself get beaten down  
He's so scared; I wish I could take all his fear away

The fight goes on but  
Cell is too strong  
And he wants to make Gohan angry  
I know that's how to unlock Gohan's powers  
But, how will he do it?  
He's going to change  
I'm going to be to blame

It shouldn't be him  
It should be me  
He's only eleven!

I let my only son fight  
A battle I should've fought alone

His tears drops as I get kicked in the stomach  
If I had known it was going to be like this today…

It wouldn't be my son  
I would be the one  
It wouldn't be him  
It would be me


End file.
